that's Naruto's
by Hinalemon
Summary: Naruto kinder doe's same dity staff to Hinata, couples: naruhina, nejiten wornging: Naruto's a big porv


_**Hinalemon**_

* * *

Hinata slowly walked down konoha's paths ways.

Tears fell down her pale skin, as she ramambered why she's avoiding a blound boy, she sighted letting her long inidgo hair cover her face.

Tears feel onto her pale jumper, siped all the way up to her chin, she had on dark blue jeans, more tears feel as she ramabered what happen

_flash back_

_Hinata walked home from her long tranning, she was dressed in a strap black shirt showing her shoulders, and ninja pants_

_When her lavender eyes saw blound hair she smailed, as she ran over to him, "H-Hello N-Naruto-kun" she smiled, the blound looked at her, he's cheeks were a light pink, i should of saw it, that was the frist clue_

_"Hay Hinata-chan" he grinned, Hinata giggled "w-what a-are you u-up to?" she asked softly, "nothing much, you?" he asked, Hinata smiled "o-on my w-way home, just jad t-tranning" she said, Naruto blinked "tranning huh? you must be tired?" he asked, "n-not much, j-just sore s-shoulders" she said as she rubbed her right shoulder, Naruto smirked, "oh, i know how to hlep your shoulders" he said, Hinata blinked "r-really?" she asked, he nodded, Hinata smiled as he grapped her hand, and stared to pull her to his apartment, clue numuber two._

_He pulled out his key, and unlucked the door._

_He handed his hand out to her, Hinata tock it never unless, she smailed, as he smailed warmly, and pulled her to his bedroom, "N-Naruto-kun w-why are we in h-here?" she asked, Naruto smailed "becasue, it's easy to do on the bed" he muted and rubed his head, Hinata nodded, Naruto sat on the end of the bed, and put the pillow, on the floor between his leg, He looked at her and smailed, "you need to sit here" he said as he pat the pillow, Hinata nodded, and sat down on the orange pillow, clue numumber three._

_"now, just relax, okay" he whispered, Hinata nodded, Naruto slowly put his hands on her shoulders and stared to rub them softly, he then trun it into a massage, clue numuber four._

_Hinata's mind was bank, nothing when thought her mind, so she was unwere that Naruto's hand slowly made there was to her DD's cup breasts, he cupped them softly geeting a moan from his pery, he smarked as he sliped behide her on the floor, and then he sucked on her neck, "mmmm" Hinata moaned, getting wet down there._

_Bye the time her shirt and bar was on the floor, was when Hinata's mind stared to work again, her lavender eyes winden, when was he doing she thought, she gasped when he grapped her right breast, Hinata jumped up and coved her breast, 2w-what are y=you doing N-Naruto-kun?" she asked, Naruto smirked aas he got up, "what does it look like" he said, Hinata stared to back up, Naruto was walking to her, she was fine intill she feel the wall, "N-Naruto-kun, plz" she begged, He sighted "plz what! Hina-chan" he whispered in her ear, and before she could answere He nocked her out._

_When Hinata came around, she could more her arms or legs, her eyes snapped open, she was tired down to the bed, her eye winden when she saw her self naked, she was stripped of her cloths, she looked around, intill she saw Naruto, he was naked to._

_"your awak i see" he smarked, and walked over to her and got on top of her, "N-Naruto-kun plz s-stop" she begged, "no can do, your mine, you have been since i came back" he grinned evily, "you see i have the kyyubi sealed in me, and every demon king need;s it's queen, right?, well my queen is you, my hime" he said, her eyes winden, "and beside i know you like me, and i like you to" he grinned when he saw her cheeks go rosey._

_Then he clamed her soft lips, as he pushed into her mouth with his tongue, his hand sliped down between her long legs, and touched her, Hinata's eyes einden, it feelt good, no no he's rapeing me, i can't enjoy it, even if i do dream about this every night she thought, when Naruto let go of her lips, he kiss and licked all the way down to her, wormanhood, and kissed it, then licked, then sucked, Hinata yelled in __pleasure as she came in his mouth, Naruto slid back up and grinned, "you tased better then ramen" he smirked, as he slammed his hips agaist her's, Hinata gasped in pain as he push in side her.__"it's allright Hina-hime it hurts the frist time for girls" he whispere softly rubbing her hair, Hinata bit her bottom lip as he rocked against her._

_thay keep at it intill Naruto feel asleep, and Hinata careful not to wake him up, and broek free, got dressed and ran home as fast as she can with tears falling down her face_

_end of flash back_

Hinata bit her bottom lip, she looked up to the sun, and sighted, whats going to do if she see him again

"HINATA" yelled a female voice from behide her. she trun to see Sakura, "h-hay S-Sakura" Hinata said, "hay, do you know were Naruto-kun is?" she asked, looking around, "w-why?" Hinata whispered she had a sinking feeling that she would't like it, "oh, well ummm errr" Sakura blushed, Hinata's lavender eyes winden, "y-you want t-to ask h-him out?" she asked sadly, "ummm yeah since Sasuke leaved i geuss i saw the real him" Sakura said going dark red, "a-alright them" Hinata said as she trun and began to walk away, Sakura trun and ran to the ramen shop.

Hinata sighted,and sat down in frote of a blossem tree, "h-he raped m-me, so w-why am i s-sad that S-Sakura wants h-him" She whispered, and looked at her hands, unwere that sameone was ranning up to her, "fanilly, fand you babie" said an all to well voice, her eyes winden, "N-Narut-" before she can say anymore Naruto smashed he's lips on her's, Hinata gasped give Naruto what he want he sliped his touge into her mouth.

When thay parted, Naruto smailed, "sooooo, what yah up to?" he asked, Hinata blinked, and looked at his blue eyes "w-why do y-you want m-me?" she asked, Naruto rased his eye brow, "becasue i love you, love" he smailed, Hinata smailed, "r-reailly, b-but S-Sakura finally w-want you" she whispered, Naruto srugged " i don't care what Sakura want's i don't want her, i want you" he said pulling her onto his lap, "b-but what y-you did l-last night is c-called rape" she said looking away from him, he smirked "and you did't like it" he asked, "whaa, n-no thats n-not ..........y-yes i mean n-no, y-yes yes i d-did like it" she said shly and hid her face in his neck, Naruto loughted softly and let his head rest on her head.

* * *

**Hinlemon**

**next time; things get wired**


End file.
